Shinkouhyou
Summary Shinkouhyou (申公豹 Shinkōhyō?, Shen-Gong Bao) is the most powerful Doushi in all of SenninKai under Dakki's Allies, and he wields the most powerful paopei, Raikouben. At the beginning of the manga, he prefers to stay outside of the affair, as to watch it from an angle, and see how things turn out. Shinkouhyou is an ambiguous character, as in he doesn't have a direct allegiance towards any sides. He can be found helping Dakki achieve her goals in one instance and can be found helping Taikoubou in the next instance. He is also the first doushi listed on the Hoshin, and is also the first to confront Taikoubou (and asks him with an air of excitement if he is on the list to begin with). Basically, he will do anything to make the events he sees more interesting, even if it means causing the entire incident himself (e.g. When he led Bunchuu to fight against Taikoubou). Shinkouhyou is over 5000 years old and has an interest in History, he is also one of the few people who knows about Jyoka's existence, but not particularly sure about Fukki. However, one thing is for sure, he sensed there is something special about Taikoubou from the first time they met, which is why he claims to be Taikoubou's eternal rival. Poor Bouchan. He, like Taikoubou, has a spirit beast named Koutenko. Shinkouhyou's only paopei is the Raikouben; which he has only used against Taikobo. Raikouben's power was so tremendous that when Shinkyohyo first used it, he himself said that he was shocked at its abilities. Towards the middle of the series, he decides to side with Dakki, and persuades Chuuo's eldest son to fight for the Yin. Eventually, though, when Dakki tries to escape Taikoubou, she is attacked by Shinkouhyou's Raikouben, and helps weaken her when Taikoubou slices her in half. Shinkouhou was the only doushi on the Hoshin list that did not get sent to Houshindai, and was still on Earth with Taikoubou in the last chapter. Shinkouhyou is a very secretive and strange type of person. His hobbies include watching his fellow senins fight it out or even causing his fellow senins to fight. He is the type of person that lives only for interesting events. If there is none happening, he will be responsible for causing something to happen. Poor Kokutenko being his riding beast and all, have to put up with all his secrets. Kokutenko acts mainly as a comic relief for Sinko, he has huge ears and eyes that can listen to and see events happening far far away. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Shinkouhyou/Shen-Gong Bao Origins: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 of years old Classification: Sennin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ability to use Paopei (the Super Paopei Raikouen grants him Lightning Manipulation), Immortality (Type 1), Flight (via usage of his spirit beast Kokutenko), Capable of breaking through dimensional barriers with the Raikouben (quite like Super Buu and Gotenks in the RoSaT) Attack Potency: Country level (The Raikouben, even while functioning off of minimal power, has a range that spans well over a small continent in size that pulverizes all rock it comes into contact with) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (One of the most powerful characters in the series, superior to Dakki) Lifting Strength: Class M+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Small Island Class via power-scaling Durability: Small Island level via power-scaling Stamina: High Range: Continental Standard Equipment: The Super Paopei Raikouben and his spirit beast Kokutenko. Intelligence: Appears to be rather intelligent, he was capable of piecing together who Jyoka was and what her relationship with Dakki came to be from the pieces of information available, has over five thousand years of life experience to work with as well Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Raikouben: The Super Paopei Raikouben allows the user to pull lightning down from the sky and unleash it upon the environment in a highly destructive manner. Even at its weakest, the Raikouben has more than enough power to span a range of a couple thousand kilometers. Others Notable Victory: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6